To live and die for my parents ?
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: The life and fate of David Sheridan among the Rangers...(corrected version til chap. 5)
1. Chapter 1

_First B5 fic I've written directly in English, please be indulgent, I'm French. I hope it'll please you, and don't hesitate to leave reviews, I'm eager to see what you think about it_

_Special thanks to **Evil Shall Giggle**, my precious beta reader who took much of her time to correct my awful English and help me to express in correct English my ideas. May she be thanked thousand times…_

_Chapter 1: Heavy destiny_

_2280, Tuzanor_

"Excuse me, are you David Sheridan?"

David Sheridan, seventeen years old, turned around and said, "Yes, I am."

The young Minbari in front of him looked him over before asking uncertainly, "Could I…could I…?"

Trying to remain polite, David asked, "Certainly, but…what?"

The Minbari bowed. "May I…just touch your clothes ? You're the symbol of the reunification of the two souls making our people and so you are blessed for us, those of the Religious Caste …oh, sorry, I am Clarenn, of the Religious Caste."

Knowing how important religious things were to the Minbari, David stopped himself from sighing and said, "Do as you want."

The Minbari lightly touched him, and bowed. "May you be thanked and blessed forever," he said.

And he departed, leaving David not upset, but angry. He had been training as a Ranger for six months now, and he had experienced many reactions to him: curiosity, after all, he was a mix between a human and a half Minbari, rejection, for the same reason, defiance, because he was the president's son and, more, because he was the _Entil Z'Ha_'s, reverence, because some of the Religious caste believed he was a blessed being and some respected him as the son of his parents. He said nothing about it, but inside he suffered. He was treated as a half human by the Minbari, a half Minbari by the humans, and the fact he had no exterior sign of his maternal ancestry wasn't helping him in either case.

He had thought about talking to his parents of this problem, but they were so overworked he decided to solve it himself. What kind of a Ranger would he be if he couldn't resolve this situation?

For now, he was succeeding in controlling himself and remaining polite, but he didn't know how much more he could endure. Even his meditation time, which helped him to stay calm, sometimes wasn't enough to face the situation. On top of that, he was always alone; none of his training companions wanted to become his friend. He thought it was the destiny that the universe had planned for him, but it was not a very bearable one.

With a slow pace, he went through the corridors to attend _Sech_ Turval's meditation course. He liked this hour because his mother, Delenn, had taught him how to meditate when he was a child. It had become quite normal and natural for him over the years and Turval, whom he had known for many years now, was proud of him. But, even though he had natural abilities for meditation, he couldn't say the same about combat courses. It seemed he hadn't inherited his father's abilities for combat, but none of his teachers made a remark about it, even _F'Hursna Sech_ Durhan who was teaching him _den'na_ art. He ranked in the middle of the class, neither standing out for skill, nor for inability. In truth, he had no talent for fighting, but with hard work, he knew could improve enough to raise his class standing at least a little. That hard work, though it came with the promise of praise from Durhan, also could bring more attention to him, with which would come more mocking.

That lack of natural ability was not the same for the subjects that required thinking—those, he could sit on top of everyone else without effort, if he wanted to. He knew he was gifted, he'd overheard his tutor saying it to his parents some years ago, but again, he didn't want to show it because he thought it would make his problems worse. So, in all appearances, he was an average student, which was how he strove to keep it.

During the meditation course, Turval observed David. He knew the teen had problems with the others, and that he tried to hide them from him. He had known David since he was a child, and had thought of an ideal solution. The boy's capacities would be better employed in a real training mission, and he had one just for him…

At the end of the class, he kept David behind. "I have to speak to you," he said, "young Sheridan."

David bowed respectfully and waited for the old master's words.

"I have noticed that you have progressed much, and Durhan, your teachers and I have decided that you are ready to take part in a real mission."

No emotions showed on the teen's face, and Turval made a sign to his aide before saying, "You will embark in two days on _White Star_ 46, and you will report to Captain Inesval, he will give you all the instructions you need."

His aide returned, accompanied by a young Minbari. He seemed to be an apprentice, as David was, though he was probably younger than him.

"Here is Avaier," said Turval, "of the Religious Caste. He will go with you."

Avaier, 'noble companion' in the Religious Caste's dialect… From the first sight David got of him, he had a really good impression. The Minbari looked frankly at him and said, bowing, "It is an honour to meet you."

David bowed in return, "The honour is mine," he replied.

Turval observed the two youngsters, the dignified Minbari and the brown haired, green eyed human-like boy and felt he had done well. They would make a good team.

"You may retire now," he told them, "You will have a long day tomorrow and I recommend you rest a little before preparing your luggage."

They bowed in unison and exited the room, leaving the old master alone.

**MORE TO FOLLOW**


	2. Chapter 2 : New prospects

_Here's chapter 2, hope you"ll like it. Special thanks to **Evil Shall Giggle**, my precious beta reader who took much of her time to correct my awful English. May she be thanked thousand times…_

_Chapter 2: New prospects_

David and Avaier stood respectfully in front of Captain Inesval, on _White Star_ 46. Inesval was a middle aged, serious Minbari and the reason why Turval chose him was because he had much experience with human behaviour and would help David to solve his problems.

Inesval looked at the two apprentices and remained silent a long time before saying, "As long you are here, you will be treated like all the Rangers serving aboard this ship. You will learn, of course, but I will expect from you the same work as I do from the others. Do you understand?"

The two bowed, showing by this gesture that they had. "You will rest now," Inesval said, "you will begin your work tomorrow. My aide will show you to your quarters."

Inesval's aide, a tall Human, led them through the corridors to the crew quarters and showed them two rooms side by side.

"Here are your quarters," he said, "You will report to the bridge at 0800 tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

He bowed and went, leaving the two apprentices alone.

"I wish you a good night," said Avaier.

David bowed, "Have a good night too, Avaier."

Avaier entered his room, and David did so as well. The room was very Minbari in its design, and was open on the corridor. The Ranger-to-be set his bag near his bed, and began to unpack his possessions, putting them into a small cupboard. After that, he took a shower before lying down on the Minbari bed and shutting down the lights. His eyes wide open in the dark, he stayed awake for a long while, thinking about the new life he would have. For now, he didn't really understand all the reasons why Sech Turval chose him, but, as his mother used to say, the universe would give him the answers to his questions soon enough. With this thought, he lapsed into sleep…

_Minbar_

Turval had sent Delenn a communiqué about David's mission because he knew she would be worried about her only son. He had made his decision without telling her, but he had been quite sure she would support him based on his knowledge of her.

Delenn, as always, was calm and composed, but he could sense she was worrying.

"It was the only solution for him," Turval explained, "he will be better when he returns."

Delenn sighed discreetly and replied, "I'm sure you made the right decision for him. I'd thought he might have problems, but not of this nature."

"I sent him to Inesval," Turval continued, "You know him, if I'm not mistaken."

Delenn nodded. She had known Inesval for many years; he had been a Ranger during the Shadow War. The Minbari was a good Ranger, a good captain, and she began to understand why Turval sent David to him.

"I trust you, Turval," she replied.

The old master bowed. "Inesval has his orders," he said, "he knows what type of missions he can give to David, and your son isn't alone. I sent with him young Avaier."

Delenn nodded approvingly. "That is a good idea, David will learn much with him." She paused and finished, "Keep me informed, Sech Turval."

The old Minbari bowed again and the screen went black, leaving Delenn alone, seated behind her desk in the presidential residence. She was taking a folder out of a drawer when her husband, John Sheridan, entered her office.

"I've just been told that Turval already sent David on a _White Star_ for a real mission," he said. "After only six months of training? Is that wise?"

Delenn knew how precious David was to him, and she could tell that he was really worrying. She rose and approached him. "Don't worry, John," she said consolingly, "David is under the responsibility of Inesval, all will be alright."

The name triggered something in Sheridan's mind. "Yeah, I know him," he said, "but I really think David's training isn't advanced enough for this."

Delenn knew it was time to explain the problem to him. "John," she began, "David has had some problems at the academy because he's our son. The situation was getting worse, so Sech Turval decided to send him on a mission. Moreover, he said to me that David is talented, but doesn't want to show his real abilities for fear of taunting by the other recruits."

Sheridan remained pensive and, after a moment, said, "I understand now why I found that David was acting a little strange, as if he couldn't tell me what he was feeling."

"He isn't alone on the mission," Delenn said, taking his hand, "young Avaier is with him."

Sheridan nodded. "I feel ridiculous," he admitted, sighing, "fussing over my seventeen year old son, but I can't help it. How can you stay so calm?"

Delenn laughed slightly and answered, her blue-green eyes sparkling, "With you, in former times, I had lots of practice." Then, she became serious again and added, "He made his decision to become a Ranger last year, and we will support him, no matter what it might cost us."

Sheridan nodded and said nothing, but she knew what he was thinking.

_Aboard White Star 46_

Inesval was waiting for the two apprentices, but they had not yet arrived as it was too early. He liked this hour of the morning, between the night and the day shifts, when the ship was silent and he could take the luxury to meditate a bit. He had seen many things in his life, some painful, but he always managed to maintain his mental health in this way.

But, this morning, he was thinking about young David Sheridan, and was hoping he could at last free his real abilities, releasing the pressure he had felt when he was at the training centre. He could sense the teen's potential, and knew he would be an excellent Ranger in his time. Without a doubt, David Sheridan had inherited some of his parents' special abilities and, when he became really conscious of it, he would be one of the best Rangers. He just had to understand that his birth gave him not only disadvantages, but many invaluable assets.

It wasn't the same situation for young Avaier, but Inesval could feel a hidden part inside him as well—his case was different, but not terribly so. In any event, the two boys, the human and the Minbari, would make an excellent team, he was sure of it.

He returned to full consciousness when he heard the door's familiar sound: the two apprentices were entering, at exactly the right time. The mission could now begin.

**MORE TO FOLLOW**


	3. Chapter 3: preparing the mission

_And the 3, at last. Thousand thanks to my precious beta reader, **Evil Shall Giggle. **_

_Chapter 3 : Preparing the mission_

Exhausted, David hopped out of his fighter and let himself sag against the wall, suddenly dizzy. Two days ago, Captain Inesval decided that, before embarking on their real mission, Avaier and him had to improve their combat capacities. He made them do exercises in space combat, tested them on their denn'bok skills, and intelligence communications, saying that all these capacities would be very useful for the mission.

David knew he wasn't very good at physical disciplines, and these days had been a real ordeal for him. His body ached, and even now, he was barely able to fight correctly. On the contrary, with information transmitting and encoding, he surprised Captain Inesval with his proficiency.

The opposite of David, Avaier was a brilliant fighter, lighter and quicker than David, but he was not as skilled when intelligence and encoding were in question. The two teens really made, as Turval had said, a good team, and Inesval agreed firmly with him now.

Inesval's aide, a human named Julian Bell, entered.

"Come," he said, "Captain Inesval would like to see you for debriefing now."

The Human and the Minbari looked at each other and, trying to appear at ease, followed Bell to Inesval's ready room. He was reading a notepad when Bell and the two youngsters entered the room. The older Minbari raised his head

"I was just reviewing your tests results," he said, "you did well. I believe you're ready for your mission."

The two Ranger apprentices stayed silent, waiting for Inesval to continue.

"We will be on Risia 3 in two days," he said. "Recently, we've noted some strange phenomena in the Ranger camp there. I decided to send you there; you will investigate and find out what's happening."

"You will need fake identities for this mission," he continued, and turning to Avaier, added, "I will let you choose one."

The young Minbari looked surprised, and hesitated, thinking. "I will be Firell, captain." he said calmly.

Inesval then looked at David. "Same request for you, Mister Sheridan," he said.

David didn't take much time to find a name. "I'll be Michael Kennedy," he said with a grin.

Inesval nodded. "You will find all the mission instructions on the terminals in your quarters," he informed them, "I suggest you read and memorize them. I will see you tomorrow for the last details. You can go and rest now."

When they were en route for their quarters, Avaier was thoughtful, but finally decided to ask David the question that was nagging at him.

"Did you invent the name you gave to the captain?" he asked.

David laughed lightly. "No," he answered, amused by Avaier's curiosity, "Michael is one of my three forenames, and Kennedy was my grand-grandmother's maiden name. She was from Earth, from Ireland. Her name was Meara Kennedy."

Avaier tried to hide his surprise, but finally couldn't. "I don't understand why you have three forenames," he said as respectfully as he could.

David smiled. "It's a human custom. I have my first name, the one I use everyday. My middle name is my godfather's forename, Michael, and the last one is my Minbari name, Dulann, given by my mother."

Avaier's curiosity amused him, but he could understand it. He knew the young Minbari had spent most of his life in a monastery, so it was quite normal that he wanted to learn about human customs. It would be useful for him because, as a Ranger, he would work with Humans often.

When David went to his quarters, he got rid of his pilot suit and, wearing his Ranger robes, he carefully went over the mission details. The camp was located outside of all living zones, and the nearest town was 25 kilometres away. The layout was very simple, inspired by the original Ranger settlement in Tuzanor, with around a hundred Rangers training there. The problem was that someone had seen lights floating in the night, and there had been a series of robberies, but no motives or suspects had been found.

His and Avaier's mission would be to enter the camp as apprentices and discover what was happening.

The teen's smart brain began to work very fast as he read and memorized the information. He had to invent some details for his new identity, and make them consistent. It was an exercise the Rangers sometimes used to practice for their covert missions. Captain Inesval had sent their false files to the camp and put in his health parameters as those of a normal human's, as it would have been much too difficult to explain his special hybrid particularities. He just had to avoid being hurt or sick and everything would be fine.

Analysing the data, David thought he understood why Inesval wanted them to be good at coding and decoding messages. That would be the only way to contact him from the camp and report their progress.

When he was finished, he pushed the console aside but stayed thoughtful. It was his first mission, a real one, and he had to succeed. He was a bit stressed, but the idea pleased him because he would accomplish his mission under a false identity. He wouldn't be David Sheridan, the president's son, and that would be relaxing. Since he'd arrived on the _White Star_, nobody had bothered him about his name or what he represented, which was a nice change. Here, he was only an apprentice among many others, anonymous.

Bringing himself back into reality, and he began to pack his things.

**MORE TO FOLLOW**


	4. Chapter 4: New horizons

_Thousand thanks to my precious beta reader, **Evil Shall Giggle**, who took some time she hadn't to beta read this chapter. Special mention for her mother who typed the edit and sent it to me. _

_Chapter 4: New horizons_

Risia 3 

Standing in the sunburnt plain with Avaier, trying to ignore the heavy heat, David was looking at the Rangers' training camp. It was very simple, like the landscape (and, as far as he could tell, like the rest of the planet as well), only a few white houses surrounded by an enclosure. What could be so strange about this isolated place?

Avaier's voice resounded in the silence, "Perhaps that is where we should go."

David nodded, and, without answering, began to walk towards the camp despite the burning sun and sandy wind. Living on Minbar from birth, he never had to bear this kind of weather and was not enjoying discovering it. Beside him, Avaier was walking normally, making as if he wasn't bothered by the heat, but David, very familiar with Minbari physiology, knew it was only a front.

When they arrived at the settlement, David saw a Ranger guarding the entry. He greeted him traditionally. "Excuse me," he said, "we were sent by Captain Inesval from _White Star_ 46, to continue our training here."

The Drazi Ranger looked at them, asking, "Could you give me your names?"

David smiled convincingly, "I am Michael Kennedy, and this is Firell. We are apprentices from Tuzanor."

Though his mother would say it was a very Human way of doing things, he had a fake identity that listed him as a Human, and he had to be as believable as he could in this role. He had taken some characteristics from his father and some from his godfather, the two humans he knew best, and now he just had to hope the mix would be enough to fool everyone.

The Drazi stayed silent for a moment, thinking, and then took his communicator and called his superior, speaking Interlac. After that, he turned back to them.

"Ranger Pradesh is waiting for you," he said simply, and gestured towards the biggest of the houses. David and Avaier bowed and went there, but, before they could push aside the curtain that concealed the entry, an accented voice came from within, "Come in, please."

David and Avaier opened the curtain and came into a very simple room painted in white. The furniture obviously wasn't Minbari, but it _was _very simple: a desk, a chair, and a bed made in wood. The man who was sitting behind the desk had tan skin and his eyes were very dark. David recognized he was from India, on Earth, because of the red spot on his forehead.

The Ranger smiled at them and gestured towards two chairs which were evidently waiting for them.

"Captain Inesval sent me a message to announce your arrival," he said, "I am Jawaharlal Pradesh and I am responsible for this camp." He paused a bit, watching them and making David uneasy.

"Before, you were in Tuzanor's settlement, I believe, and you've come to continue your training among us. Be welcome in our little community," he finished with a light smile and a cheerful tone.

Playing his human role perfectly, David smiled broadly while Avaier bowed respectfully. Pradesh rose. "I will show you your room," he said and gestured politely towards the door, "You can settle in before attending the evening's meeting."

David was surprised: the head of the camp was showing them to their rooms, something he'd never seen in Tuzanor. But this camp was a long way from home and according to the texts he had read, rather strange as well.

While they followed Ranger Pradesh to their quarters, David was taking in all he could see, but the camp was quite calm—quite normal, in fact. David guessed that the outdoor training schedules had been adapted because of the climate and, at this hour, all the Rangers were probably in their houses.

Pradesh entered a house and led them to a room. "You will have to share this room," he said apologetically, "we have very little spare space here. "I'll let you get settled, and I'll see you later at the evening meeting. Ask the others to lead you there," he added on his way out of the little room.

David put his bag near the bed and looked around. The room was very simple; square and painted in white. Only two beds, two dressers, two tables, and two chairs, all in wood.

"Simple but functional," he said with a laugh, "much too functional, as my godfather would say."

That was indeed the kind of expression that Michael Garibaldi liked to use, as did John Sheridan, in his own way. Some of them were a bit salacious, and his mother always took young David out the room while the men had their laugh. For his sixteenth birthday, his godfather had given him a PPG with a picture of an attractive woman on it, a gadget which had displeased his mother immensely. David was an adult in Human terms, but—and herein lay the problem—not in Minbari.

Avaier was sitting near his own bed, meditating, but after some time, he looked over at his partner.

"What should we do?" he asked, "Ranger Pradesh didn't order us to take part in the training."

David looked at him, smiling lightly. "He didn't order us, but nothing is preventing us from doing our training ourselves after we've unpacked," he pointed out calmly.

Like his father, he liked to play with words. After all, Pradesh hadn't said anything about how to spend their time; they could do as they wanted and David thought it was an excellent way to begin their investigation.

While he took his things out of his bag and put them in a drawer, he couldn't help but notice Avaier's concerned appearance. The Minbari was clearly ill at ease, but David could understand that. Some strange feeling seemed to ooze from the camp, and he'd felt his skin crawl without a reason several times already.

Near him, Avaier was unpacking his things too, but his face was now serene again, as it always had been since David had met him. David knew the Minbari way of being very well, and he knew how sensitive they were to some things that Humans couldn't detect. So, what had Avaier sensed?

Avaier's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "I am finished. Shall we go?"

David nodded, and they left the room to find the training area.

**MORE TO FOLLOW**


	5. Chapter 5: Evidence chasing

_And here's the following of this fic ! Thanks for your patience and thousand thanks to my precious beta reader, __**Evil Shall Giggle,**__ who took much of her time to make this chapter correct and readable. _

_Chapter 5:__ Evidence chasing_

_Risia 3, eight__ days later_

The night had fallen on the Ranger camp, and the area was silent. David was in his room, lying on his bed, but he couldn't sleep. From what he had seen since he'd arrived, the camp functioned quite normally, and the daily routine was nearly identical to Tuzanor's, with the exception of the afternoon pause. During the day, the Rangers were dispersed among the different training areas, assembling only in the evening to make their reports. As they had in Tuzanor, his masters had found him average in fighting but quite good in the more cerebral disciplines, and they had decided to make him fight for almost all of the days. His body ached but he kept telling himself that it was for a good cause. The worse wasn't the training but the heat, but he knew Avaier had more difficulty than him to bear it. Finally, being partly human had its advantages.

So far, he hadn't noticed anything odd and had begun to think that the mission was overestimated. Though, he still thought there was something strange here, and Avaier's impressions confirmed it. The Minbari had said he sensed, in the camp's ambiance, something strange, but had been able to be no more precise.

But tonight, David, tired by his daily training, couldn't even close his eyes. His peculiar instinct, probably inherited from his mother, was keeping him awake. Near him, he heard Avaier move, then stand up.

"A problem?" he asked.

In the semi-darkness, he could barely distinguish the Minbari, but he heard him put on his robes and take his _denn'bok_ from near his bed.

"I heard something in the courtyard," he replied.

David stood up too, put on his Ranger robes on top of his night clothes and took his own _denn'bok_. Silently, as they were taught in Tuzanor, the two apprentices crept out of the building. The red moon of the planet was shining down on them, allowing them to see the area quite clearly. A small ship had landed on the dusty ground and some veiled forms moved quietly towards it. David and Avaier stayed hidden by the dormitory building's corner and observed the scene. Several parcels were brought from the camp and put into the ship, which… _disappeared_, leaving only four lights floating in the dark. Surprised, David rubbed at his eyes.

"A cloaking device," he mused.

It was obvious, but the fact had triggered something in his brain. He had been taught during his courses in Tuzanor that the _White Stars_, the old and the new ones, had a shield system inherited from the Vorlons, and that device was clearly made from it. But he hadn't known the shield was capable of a complete cloak, just that it was…living, as far as he could remember. The changing reflections on it were identical, after all, and after a moment, the right name came to him: bio armor-reinforced hull. From far he knew, the technology was used in many Alliance ships nowadays, but he hadn't heard of it providing invisibility.

The two boys stayed hidden while the camp returned to silence, but for the desert's usual noise.

"What should we do?" Avaier asked.

David could understand his confusion. They now had an explanation for the lights, but the mystery wasn't solved. Who were the forms they'd seen? With an upbringing like his, he could hardly believe that Rangers could be capable of this kind of deceit, but there was no other answer to the question. Was Pradesh aware of this or, worse, participating willingly in it? Questions churned in the teenager's brain, but this wasn't the right place to voice them.

"I suggest we return in our room," he said, "and try to gather evidence over the next few days. We saw something, yes, but we can't prove it. It's our word against those who are involved."

The Minbari agreed with him, and, some minutes later, they were back in their beds. David knew he had only a few hours to rest, but what he saw was difficult to forget. What was the meaning of all that? If it was a new prototype or something similar, he had no way to find out about it without contacting Inesval. If it was a prototype, had it been stolen? Finally, he managed to sleep using meditation techniques but, when the signal to wake up came along the camp, he could barely open his eyes.

Still half-asleep, he sat on his bed for a long moment. Near him, Avaier was fully awake and almost ready. Noticing that, David jumped out of his bed, rushed into the bathroom with clean clothes, and emerged some minutes later, fully dressed and shaved, with his brown hair still wet and curling on his forehead.

They hurried to the common room where the Rangers were eating their first meal. Luckily, they weren't the last to arrive and had some time left to eat. It was early, around 6 AM, but it was the only hour of the day they could train outside. The meal was eaten in silence, and while David normally enjoyed these few moments of silence, helping him begin the day calmly, his head was still full of the things he had seen during the night. He forced himself to seem normal and concentrated on his meal. His mother always said that everything in life had to be done with conscience and concentration, and, even if he didn't like all her lessons, he had to admit this one was pretty useful. He drank his tea, ate his _temshwee_ eggs, and went out to the court where the combat master was awaiting the trainees.

He was a large, solid Brakiri, a bit rude but efficient. In spite of the early hour, the temperature was high and David, already sweating, tried to forget it while his master's narrow eyes fell on him.

"Come, Mister Kennedy," he said.

David took a few steps towards the master. The Brakiri watched him for several long seconds.

"Guard position!" he yelled.

David obeyed instantly, taking his _denn'bok_ from his belt. At least, he knew that position. He succeeded in dodging two hits but the third brought him to the ground, into the sandy dust.

"You still aren't quick enough, even if you dodge better now," the master said, helping David stand. "You need to concentrate more."

But David was quite satisfied with himself, this time. Focusing on the master's advice, he went about his exercises as well as he could. With the fortunate but very human ability to divide his attention, something the Minbari masters had hated when he was a child, part of his mind remained on the encoded message he would send to Inesval in the evening. Soon, with any luck, he would know more about the strange ship.

**MORE TO FOLLOW**


	6. Chapter 6: On the edge of truth

_Sorry for the languages errors, I lost track of my english speaking beta reader and I suppose I let some french language structures in my english phrases.  
_

_Chapter 6: On the edge of truth _

_Risia 3, four days later  
_  
David's smart brain was decoding the encrypted message Inesval sent him. He contacted him the day before about the ship with the bio-armor hull he had seen with Avaier.

Inesval's message was short and laconic, very Minbari. He had written he knew about that kind of technology the ship they saw had and had discovered a prototype had been stolen in one of the Ranger bases some months ago. But he couldn't say them more except continue their investigation to find the final cause of all that.

David didn't want to speak and showed the message to his partner. They were in their quarters during the afternoon's pause and the other Rangers were resting in the rooms around. David felt tired because of the ambient heat but he knew it was the ideal moment to work on his mission because they were really alone.

He lay on his bed and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. It was like trying to solve an equation with multiple unknowns, he still lacked some of them and a great part of the truth was escaping him. They knew at least the ship was a stolen prototype, and that could lead them to an internal complicity. But what Ranger could do such an illegal thing? That was an impossible thing to imagine for him because he had been raised in the respect of the _Anla'shok_'s values. But, as much he was thinking to all the problem's aspects, it was the only possible solution. He looked at Avaier.

"Seems we will have another short night tonight…" he said very slowly.

The meditating Minbari opened his eyes.

"I'll stay up, you'll sleep before me and you'll replace me after." he answered.

David wanted to protest but only sighed. Was his fatigue that obvious? Yes, he was tired but he knew he could hold out because of his quarter of Minbari blood. Minbari didn't say things very clearly, but he was used to this way of doing with his mother. Avaier couldn't advice him directly to rest, so he told him his own way.

Finally, he closed his eyes and Avaier awoke him about half an hour after to go back to the training. David rubbed his eyes, went to the bathroom to put some water in his face and followed the Minbari. Outside the dormitory, the heat was still high and he began sweating before really moving. That planet was really an ordeal for him and he was beginning to understand his masters were right when they said about individual organization. He had to find a way to reconcile his mission, his training and his own health. After all, he always saw his parents not counting their work hours and giving all their forces for the Alliance, he had to find his own way to do the same as a Ranger. If the mission would last longer, he'll have to trust Avaier more and try to rest a bit more to keep himself in good shape for action.

But, for me moment, he had to concentrate on his bare hand combat training given by a Minbari master. His adversary was a Human taller and bigger than him but, after receiving some punches, he found a way to put him on the ground using the fact he was lighter. Panting, he got back on his feet and felt a pain in his chest. He prayed it wasn't a broken rib but he was relieved when the pain lessened after some minutes and when he found out he didn't suffering while breathing. He would take care of that later, in his quarters.

Luckily, his second combat went better and he wasn't hurt. He remarked he was becoming better in combat disciplines. At least that mission would have been useful finally. But the heat was making things more difficult, even if his body was adapting quite well. When he came back in his quarters for a little time before dinner, he checked the bruise he had on his chest. It wasn't very serious, no rib broken, and he sighed with relief. Searching in a fabric bag, he took out a little pot containing a traditional minbari remedy and put some of it on the bruise. The freshness of the salve lessened the pain and he felt better. He'll just have to be careful the days after and he mentally thanked his mother's initiative for giving him that pot.

"Are you feeling better?" Avaier asked

David nodded.

"Yes, it was just a bruise, no need of a doctor here." He answered with a reassuring smile.

With slow and steady movements, he took off his robes and lay carefully on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep using meditation techniques, but the result wasn't what he expected. Instead, he stayed into an half asleep state until Avaier awoke him urgently during the night. David jumped out his bed without taking on entirely his robes on his night clothes and, grabbing his _denn'bok_, he followed his comrade. Avaier's minbari ears did hear well: a ship was approaching. Judging the very light noise, it was the same ship they saw three nights ago. David's eyes accustomed to darkness and he could, as before, see two veiled figures going to the ship. He frowned in an effort to see better but, near him, Avaier slightly moved. As a Minbari, he has a better night vision and something had caught his attention.

Seeing the ship was about lifting off again, David extended his _denn'bok_ and wanted to prevent it to do so but Avaier held him with a negative head's movement. He tried to free himself but Avaier was stronger than him and he didn't succeed until the ship lifted off.

"What did you do? They're gone now and we won't catch them! " he said angrily.

Avaier's blue eyes posed on David with calm determination.

"I think I know who they are, I recognized one of them." He murmured very calmly, "He was limping because I hurt him during the training two days ago. It's the Drazi named Hazak"

Avaier had a very good sense of observation and he could recognize persons at their physical structure. He was pretty sure of himself about one of the smugglers' identity. It was that David suspected: an internal complicity.

The two boys sneaked in to their quarters but, as silent as they could be, it seemed their luck quota was over. In the corridor near their quarters, Ranger Pradesh was standing.

"You two, come with me" he said severely.

David had a cold sweat. Was Pradesh part of the traffic and would he put them in jail after uncovering them? But for now he couldn't avoid to follow him, so he tried to stay calm, as if he didn't fear anything. After all, he was a Sheridan, he wouldn't fear prison or disgrace because his parents survived to far worse and he didn't want to dishonor them.

Pradesh entered his office and observed the two teenagers during a long time before speaking.

"So, can you explain me what you were doing outside at this hour of the night?" he asked with a harsh voice.

David and Avaier looked at themselves, but none of them said a word. They didn't want to betray Turval and Inesval's trust and they weren't sure Pradesh wasn't involved in all that.

Pradesh looked alternatively to the two apprentices and his dark eyes stopped on David, then he started speaking again.

"It seems you aren't what you appear. How could they entrust apprentices with that kind of investigation? These robbers are professionals; you could have been killed…"

David and Avaier looked at each other, puzzled. If the chief of the camp was doing his own investigation, so why did Turval send them here?

Pradesh continued, "I can understand what's going on in your heads. You are wondering about me and my role in this traffic and, if you have any information, you won't give them to me. You can think what you want about me, I don't care, but don't do any foolish action without telling me. Is that clear?"

The two teens nodded and Pradesh finished, "Be careful and trust no one. You especially, Mister Kennedy…one quarter of yourself cannot lie. Now, go back to your quarters and rest, there is very little time left until dawn…"

Still surprised by Pradesh's reaction, David and Avaier went out his office and returned to their quarters. None of them could say a word, they didn't understand. Back in their beds, they stayed eyes wide open during a long time, hoping all the pieces they had could find a meaning…

**MORE TO FOLLOW**


End file.
